


Desafio doce meses solo R27

by Marhayaxs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Lifestyles, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marhayaxs/pseuds/Marhayaxs
Summary: Serie de doce fics (uno por mes) en base al "Desafío 12 meses de fanfics" del grupo Motín Fanficker de facebook, dedicado completamente a mi hermosa pareja de KHR [RebornXTsuna]





	1. Mitternacht [SongFic]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a la hermosa Akira Amano. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a la hermosa Akira Amano. La historia es de mi completa autoria.

No tenía muchas memorias de su infancia y las pocas que conservaba eran solo un borrón de algún acontecimiento de importancia que trascendió de manera esporádica en su vida. Pero una de ellas le hacía estremecer con el simple hecho de rememorarla.

  _... Mitternacht!_

 _  
_ __Wenn die Gondeln Trauer tragen_ _ __Und es hallt der Toten Klagen_ _ __Tief im Nacken das Grauen sitzt_   _

 

 _Wenn die Uhr beginnt zu schlagen_  
Kalte, dichte Nebelschwaden  
Berührn dich sacht...  
... Mitternacht!  

A una temprana edad quedó huérfano por lo que terminó rondando por las concurridas calles de Venecia en busca de alimento, tratando en un vano intento no desfallecer por el hambre, el tiempo se cernía sobre su cabeza. La gente indiferente continuaba su camino, insensibles ante la desgracia ajena, sin importarles que el que estuviera sufriendo fuera un niño.

Les daba igual.

A su corta edad, no sabía lo que era llegar a mendigar por algo y en esas circunstancias se vio obligado a intentarlo, a cambio solo obtuvo la fría indiferencia de la gente que lo ignoraron tanto a él como todo lo que representaba su existencia misma. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y días de no probar bocado alguno, su cuerpo lo sintió sin poder resistir más.

   _Loca inferna in nocte_  
_Loca inferna in nocte_  
_Animae in nebula_  
_... Mitternacht!_  


Su menudo cuerpo golpeó el frío pavimento mientras su conciencia era arrastrada a la fuerza a la tierra de los sueños. Su tiempo se había acabado y ahora solo le restaba el unirse a sus padres siendo víctima del hambre.

_Media nox, Obscura nox_

__Crudelitas animarum_ _ __Campana sonat duodecies_ _ __... Mitternacht!_ _

Más la suerte no estuvo de su con él, cuando recuperó nuevamente la conciencia las calles que anteriormente estaban llenas de vida, las mismas que lo habían dejado a un lado como si de un animal se tratara ahora solo eran solitarios parajes cuya pobre alma hambrienta buscaba refugio en la nada. Su estómago volvió a gruñir, siendo un recordatorio de cómo el hambre se encontraba aún presente sin embargo ninguna de las tiendas estaba abierta.

 _Media nox, Obscura nox_  
Crudelitas animarum  
Campana sonat duodecies  
... Mitternacht!  

Su pequeño cuerpo se consumía lentamente en vida, no quería seguir padeciendo así.

Entonces el cielo cambió, despejandose por completo logró llamar su atención dejando como el centro del firmamento a la hermosa luna que se cernía sobre su cabeza. Tan bella con su blancura, lentamente transformando su luz en un hipnótico rojo que ganaba terreno con el paso del tiempo finalmente imponiendo su sangrienta luz con fuerza.

   _Gefriert das Blut dir in den Adern_  
Schnürt dir Angst die Kehle zu  
Hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken  
Schlagen ist es Nacht...  
... Mitternacht!  

Fue la primera vez en su corta vida que presenciaba algo tan magnífico, maravilloso y que lo dejó completamente anonadado por el torrente de sensación que se apoderaba de su ser. La luna finalmente fue consumida, siendo despojada de su blancura para transformar el cielo con su luz en una hermosa noche carmesí. La misma en la que había perdido a sus padres.

 _Loca inferna in nocte_  
Loca inferna in nocte  
Animae in nebula  
... Mitternacht!  

En ese momento él no entendió qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, más era consciente del hombre que llegó a su casa. Las discusiones entre ese sujeto y su padre comenzaron en ello su madre corrió a su encuentro. Tomándolo en brazos, lo oculto en el lugar en donde solían esconderse de mamá. Recuerda la suave caricia que ella dejó sobre sus cabellos, sonriendo con la misma dulzura cuando le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. —Tsu-kun, vamos a jugar ¿si? Mamá volverá por ti, así que no salgas hasta que yo venga ¿esta bien?

Él como el buen niño que era, asintió con su cabecita prometiendo así esperarla y cuando su madre cerró las puertas del armario le espero.

Espero y espero, sin ser consciente del verdadero paso del tiempo. Las discusiones se convirtieron en gritos. Era algo horrible, quería que se detuvieran por lo que terminó cubriendo así sus pequeños oídos con la esperanza de acallarlos. Dos fuertes sonidos lo hicieron brincar de su lugar y finalmente todo el ruido terminó siendo consumido por el silencio absoluto.

  _Media nox, Obscura nox_  
Crudelitas animarum  
Campana sonat duodecies  
... Mitternacht!  

Un tenso silencio que sembró en su noble corazón una angustia que nunca llegó a sentir, aumentando a medida que la espera por su madre se volvía cada vez más extensa. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, en días en donde el hambre pudo con él y sencillamente tuvo que romper su promesa en busca de su mamá.

 _... Mitternacht!_  
Loca inferna in nocte  
Animae in nebula  
Media nox, Obscura nox  
Crudelitas animarum  
Media nox, Obscura nox  
... Es ist Mitternacht!  

El recuerdo de la luz de la luna reflejando su rojo espectral sobre las blancas paredes solo eran en complemento de la escena que encontró en medio de la sala, en donde sus padres descansaban sin vida sobre el charco de su propia sangre.

   _Media nox, Obscura nox_  
Crudelitas animarum  
Campana sonat duodecies  
... Mitternacht!  

Tan fríos, tan pálidos. Su primer contacto con la muerte.

 _Media nox, Obscura nox_  
Crudelitas animarum  
Campana sonat duodecies...  

Era curioso como esa noche trajo a su infantil mente el crudo recuerdo de su partida ¿una señal? Probablemente, llenando a su cansado corazón de una euforia latente con el solo hecho de poder presenciarla aquel suceso nocturno una última vez. El frío caló en su ser, debía buscar comida, sobrevivir ¿con qué fin? ¿Merecía la pena siquiera hacerlo?

Estaba cansado de vivir, en un mundo en donde solo el desprecio era lo que estaba a la orden del día.No existia la gente buena la que su madre decía que ayudaban al prójimo. Solo egoístas sin corazón que disfrutaban humillarlo, sin importarles si aquello afectaba su frágil corazón. Solo añoraba estar nuevamente junto a su madre, volver a sentir el cariño y el amor que tanto le profesaba, viviendo juntos en paz.

Ya no lucharía por vivir porque no tenía una razón real para hacerlo. Solo dejaría que la oscuridad lo terminara de consumir perdiéndose en la nada. Elevo una última mirada al cielo, listo para partir.

Entonces a lo lejos unos pasos comenzaron a hacer eco a través de la solitaria calle, colocando su cuerpo en alerta, pero él ya no contaba con las suficientes fuerzas para lograr moverse y ocultar su presencia. Pasos que lentamente se acercaban al lugar en donde él se encontraba, espectrales que le pusieron sus nervios a flor de piel.

Un horrible sentimiento tomó lugar en medio de su pecho, un mal presentimiento, similar al que tuvo cuando perdió a sus padres. Su mente le gritaba que debía correr, ponerse a salvo pero la debilidad de su cuerpo a falta de alimentos le impedía siquiera moverse con libertad en busca de un refugio.

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, uno tras otro, con una calma que solo presagiaba algo malo, entonces desaparecieron sumergiendo el momento en un silencio perpetuo. Se habían detenido enfrente suyo, creando una enorme sombra casi espectral que cubría su pequeño cuerpo por completo, impidiendo que viera el cielo por última vez.

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos, sumergido en el terror absoluto. Se trataba de un sujeto alto de curioso aspecto. Teniendo en cuenta a todas las personas que en su día lo ignoraron, nadie era como él. Su aspecto era difuso, debido a las sombras de la noche que lo envolvía de tal manera que su pequeña mente le fue imposible distinguir rasgo alguno, excepto por sus ojos.

Sus ojos, como hermosas perlas obsidianas se grabaron a fuego en su mente en el momento en que se contemplaron mutuamente.

—No es tu tiempo aún. —Le dijo, con un acento aterciopelado. Transmitiendo en sus palabras un cariño similar al de su madre a la hora de hablar con él —no te rindas, tu misión apenas acaba de comenzar.

Lo cargó entre sus brazos. Aunque quisiera pelear para que lo soltara no tenía oportunidad alguna más no hubo necesidad. El contacto entre sus cuerpos y el calor que emanaba el de aquel sujeto lo hicieron sentir por primera vez en muchos días amado y protegido. Seguro de que al estar entre sus brazos nada malo le podía pasar se permitió acomodarse entre sus brazos, deslizándose finalmente en los brazos de morfeo.

—Volvere por ti, Tsuna. —Esas fueron las vagas palabras que sintió como fueron susurradas con dulzura en su oído, finalmente perdiendo la conciencia. Cuándo volvió a despertar se encontraba en una acogedora habitación, con todo lo necesario para suplir las necesidades que todo niño de ocho años necesita para sobrevivir, a su lado una hermosa y agradable mujer esperaba por él. La distinguia como una monja, las que alguna vez llegó a conocer cuando asistía a las misas con su madre.

Lo había llevado a un orfanato, con la promesa de algún día volver a por él.

Sus palabras resonaron en su pequeña mente en aquel entonces y ahora lo hacían con más fuerza a pesar de todos los años que han transcurrido desde ese momento, al igual que su toque. Uno que en sus memorias de antaño llegó a relacionar como los de su madre, sin embargo,  era consciente de lo diferentes que eran al cariño paternal.

Una de las memorias que más le estremecía y con los años aún aguardara ilusamente su regreso. Entonces ¿porque ese pequeño de fiero mirar, tenía los mismos ojos de aquel por el que esperaba?

—Sucede algo, Tsuna —pregunto el menor.

—Nada en especial. Solo estaba recordando.

—Algo en especial

—Solo el momento en que alguien me salvó.

—¿Así que existe alguien así? Pensé que el maestro era invencible.

—En un tiempo atrás no, pero algún día llegarás a ser así.

.

.

.

_._

_**Fin del Prólogo** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi que no lo logro, pero finalmente aquí está el "songfic" Correspondiente al reto de Enero del desafío. No estoy segura si se entiende bien de qué va el asunto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es el prólogo de una de mis historias pos... 
> 
> Vamos a hacer de que si se entiende XD
> 
> Inspirada en la canción Mitternacht - E nomine
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> MarhayaXs


	2. Primeras impresiones [Febrero]

Se había levantado tarde aquella mañana y como era costumbre desde que ingreso a la universidad, salía corriendo a medio desayunar de su casa, con la esperanza de alcanzar el tren a tiempo para llegar a su primera clase.

Esa era la rutina del castaño desde hace un par de años, sin ningún cambio a excepción de aquella mañana en donde al lograr abordar el tren de manera milagrosa, tuvo la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando con bastante insistencia.

Por acto de reflejo levantó su mirada, buscando alguna pista para encontrar a quien le hacía sentir así en medio del mar de gente que era el vagón, cosa que no ayudaba mucho. Con un suspiro, desistió dejando el asunto en el olvido para concentrarse en arreglar sus prendas y que su aspecto se viera menos desaliñado al momento de bajar.

Sin embargo, las cosas no terminaron ahí, continuó con esa misma sensación todo el trayecto a la universidad, dentro del campus hasta desaparecer al momento en que ingresó a sus clases «cosa que lo alivió bastante», más volvió con fuerza a la hora de salida.

El castaño no quería entrar en pánico, pero no era sencillo especialmente cuando su piel se crispaba cada paso que daba con dirección al tren, de regreso a su hogar.

Lo que fuera que lo estaba persiguiendo, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de atraparlo. Determinado a ello el castaño corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose contra las puertas que se cerraban, entrando por poco al vagón. Agitado por su intempestiva carrera, más victorioso tuvo una celebración personal cuando el tren se alejó de la plataforma.

Paranoia o no, todo había acabado. Hasta que se dio de bruces contra alguien que lo lanzó hacia atrás, atrapandolo del brazo antes de caer al suelo.-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó el desconocido.

-Si, gracias. -respondió con amabilidad. El contacto entre los dos se hizo cada vez más largo, siendo cortado por el desconocido que lo liberó de su agarre.

-Sea más cuidado, especialmente a la hora de correr directamente a las puertas cerrándose del tren. -El comentario le subió los colores a las mejillas ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora sí lo podrían tildar de loco.

-Lo tendré en mente, disculpe. -Se alejó del sujeto con pasos torpes, ubicándose al otro extremo del vagón.

Lentamente el vagón se fue llenando con la gente que salía de sus trabajos para retornar a su hogar. No supo en qué momento la gente se presionaba entre sí, sin darle espacio suficiente para moverse, se limitó a mirar hacia afuera dejando a su mente vagar en el oscuro firmamento, agradecido de que su parada fuera la siguiente.

Entonces la sensación de ser observado volvió al castaño. Rápidamente entró en alerta y con su poca movilidad trato nuevamente de encontrar la persona que estaba tras él, pero fue en vano. La sensación crecía con el paso de los minutos, desbordado su corazón con miedo, rogando por llegar más sin darle tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue atrapado por su cintura y taparon su boca para que evitará gritar en medio de la multitud.

El pánico se apoderó de todo su ser, tratando de liberarse del férreo agarre en que lo tenían las manos ajenas. -No es tan fácil escapar de mi, Tsuna. -escuchó atentamente las palabras de su captor mientras su pulso iba a mil por hora. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer o a quien recurrir y la cantidad de gente abordó cada una en su propio mundo sin ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo dejaba en la peor de las situaciones.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el aliento de aquel sujeto rozar su oído, asqueado de tal manera que le era imposible de describir. La mano que su captor tenia sobre su cintura comenzó a subir, acariciándolo de una forma obscena que lo hizo sentir enfermo.

Batalló todo lo que pudo para lograr soltarse, sin embargo, el miedo lo inmovilizó por completo. Comenzó a llorar por la infinita frustración e impotencia que sentía. Él solo quería una vida normal, una vida universitaria decente sin tener problemas con nadie ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? ¿Por qué a él?

Más el curso de sus lamentaciones se vio cortado cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron al llegar a la siguiente estación. Abrió sus puertas siendo empujado de manera brusca hacia afuera, liberadose así del agarre que lo tenía preso.

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, hasta que logró diferenciar entre medio de sus lágrimas a dos sujetos. Uno peleando por liberarse del agarre del segundo que buscaba someterlo contra el suelo, logrando su objetivo sin mucha dificultad. En un par de minutos la policía llegó al lugar, llevándose preso al desconocido que fue sometido con cargos que no logro escuchar. Demasiado aterrado aún como para lograr diferenciar los sucesos que pasaban enfrente suyo.

Casi brinca de su propia piel al contacto del hombre que lo ayudó antes, este había apoyado su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Levantó la vista, tratando de entender lo que le decía, pero era completamente inútil. No lograba entender nada. Dejo entonces que el pánico saliera de sí y como un niño desamparado se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo ajeno, llorando como nunca lo había hecho por el miedo que aún lo consumía.

El tiempo avanzó lentamente y la presión que sentía en medio del pecho se fue desvaneciendo, lo suficiente como para que dejara de llorar. Solo entonces se percató como unos brazos lo rodeaban con dulzura, arrullandolo con la esperanza de lograr tranquilizarlo. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Finalmente logro entender sus palabras después de pasar el shock inicial.

-Lo siento. -murmuró a cambio, confundiendo así al desconocido que lo sostenía entre sus brazos. -Arruine su camisa.

Este se limitó a rodar los ojos y con esfuerzo ayudó a colocar en pie al castaño. -Esta bien, la secaré después. Ven, te acompaño a casa.

Eso llamó la atención del muchacho que finalmente fijo su mirada sobre él, observando con detenimiento. Ojos negros, cabello azabache a juego con sus patillas que terminaban en unos curiosos rizos, de su misma edad con un serio semblante que a pesar de no cambiar a sus ojos dejaba traslucir preocupación.

-No hay necesidad. -Trato de negarse, teniendo en cuenta que se sentía mejor después de llorar. Podía llegar a su casa bien o eso quería pensar.

-Vamos. -Aunque eso le sonó más a regaño, decidió que lo más sabio era no protestar. Al parecer no aceptaba jamás una negativa por respuesta.

Asintió con suavidad, siendo aferrado de la cadera y pasando un brazo por los hombros del azabache, asegurándose de que no iba a caer en el recorrido utilizando a su inesperado acompañante como su apoyo.

El camino en general fue silencioso, uno bastante incomodo en donde el pobre castaño no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación.-Reborn. -dijo el azabache sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó el castaño, dejando en evidencia que no estaba prestando atención. Escuchando un suspiro resignado, con matices de molestia de parte de su acompañante.

-Mi nombre es Reborn ¿como te llamas? -preguntó después de un tiempo nuevamente. Al parecer tuvo que armarse de paciencia considerando lo que le había sucedido anteriormente al castaño.

-Tsunayoshi. -respondió avergonzado al ser atrapado en las nubes, curioso en cierta medida por la inesperada conversación.

-Dame-Tsuna. -bufo divertido el muchacho, viendo como su comentario había picado al castaño.

-No soy ningún tonto. Por favor, no diga esas cosas. -Se expresó ligeramente molesto.

-Entonces solo Tsuna. -Sentenció finalmente Reborn con diversión, dejando en claro que no le creía en absoluto. Afirmó su agarre en la cadera del castaño, acomodando mejor el peso sobre sus hombros continuando con su recorrido. -¿Eres el chico que siempre llega tarde al tren de las siete, verdad?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido ¿como era posible que supiera eso? -Lo digo porque siempre tomo ese tren para llegar con tiempo a la universidad, cosa que otra persona no hace al parecer. -respondió la silenciosa pregunta que rondaba por la mente del castaño, además de aderezarla con una evidente puya al hecho de tener problemas a la hora de despertar.

-Entonces ¿vas también a la universidad? -preguntó Tsuna, observando cómo rodaba los ojos nuevamente el azabache. Una expresión que estaba comenzando a despreciar por alguna razón. 

-Al parecer, ambos asistimos a la misma. -le contestó ante lo evidente. -Soy un estudiante de intercambio y el tiempo que llevo aquí, te he visto correr para alcanzar al tren todas las mañanas, aparte de verte en un par de ocasiones dentro del campus. -Porque la verdad sea dicha, el joven entre sus brazos era imposible no distinguirlo en medio de la multitud especialmente por su alocado cabello anti gravedad ¿siquiera se podía peinar sin romper un cepillo en el intento?

-Lo siento. -se disculpó ¡no podía creerlo! la vergüenza se apoderaba cada vez más de su ser ¿quién hubiera pensado que un desconocido lo vio en esas circunstancias?

-Basta. No te estoy juzgando. -respondió a cambio el azabache. De hecho ver al castaño en sus apuros mañaneros era bastante entretenido para él. Era ese toque de diversión que le alegraba el día, así le era fácil molestar con más energía a su esclavo Skull en compañía de su gran amigo, cómplice de bastantes incidentes que ambos llevaron a cabo, Colonello. -Solo es cuestión de que organices bien tus horarios.

-Lo he intentado por años, pero gracias por la sugerencia. -Y no mentía, lo había intentado todo para lograr levantarse temprano más su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. En general, era un desastre en las mañanas.

La afirmación del castaño robo del azabache una suave risa hizo vibrar su cuerpo por completo. Le hizo gracia el hecho de que le fuera tan difícil despertar y sin poder evitarlo, lo comparo con Mammon, otro de sus compañeros que a sus palabras era un "ser nocturno" por ende la palabra "madrugar" no se encontraba en su diccionario.

En cambio, para Tsuna ver a su desconocido reír por primera vez lo había dejado hipnotizado. Era un sonido melodioso que por un momento le hizo olvidar absolutamente todo. Desconcertado y fascinado a partes iguales, intrigado por las agradables sensaciones que causaban en su interior.

-Lo lamento. -Se disculpó, una vez recuperó la compostura. Cayendo en cuenta después de lo inapropiado que había sido al reírse así.

-No pasa nada. -contestó Tsuna, desviando la mirada. Agradeciendo la noche, que entre sus sombras ocultaba en gran parte el rubor que trepaba sobre sus mejillas, esperaba que no lo notara. -Es mi maldición personal, mis amigos se la pasan burlandose por lo mismo.

Dicho esto el silencio se volvió a instaurar entre los dos, en esta ocasión uno más cómodo que los ayudó a ambos a recorrer el tramo final hasta llegar al pequeño apartamento del castaño. -Aquí es. -afirmó Tsuna.

Con sumo cuidado el azabache soltó de su agarre al castaño, atento de que no se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. -Estoy bien, Reborn. -Le aseguro el muchacho, mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias las llaves de la puerta. Al encontrarlas, las inserto en la cerradura con un momento de duda que no pasó desapercibido por el otro, abrió.

-Gracias por lo de hoy. -Tsuna se enfrentó al azabache que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien? -pregunto Reborn, consciente de todas las reacciones por parte del castaño que lo miraba con una máscara de falsa tranquilidad y lo ponía ansioso ¿por qué le sucedía esto? Era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras, completos desconocidos horas atrás, además de ser su encuentro una de las peores situaciones que le pudo ocurrir al moreno, entonces ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerlo?

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien y probablemente nos veremos mañana en el tren. -Tenía miedo, no quería dejarlo ir más debía mostrar una fortaleza de la cual carecía en esos momentos ¿qué podía hacer? ¿decirle que se quedara a acompañarlo un completo extraño? En definitiva no. -Descansa, Reborn.

El azabache frunció ligeramente el ceño, más entendió que la situación se estaba tornando extraña para solamente llevar conociéndose tan poco tiempo. Se conformaria con dejarlo sano y salvo en su hogar. -Descansa, Dame-Tsuna. -Bromeo antes de despedirse, dando vuelta sobre sí mismo con rumbo a su hogar.

El castaño lo miró alejarse perdiéndolo de vista, entrando finalmente a su apartamento. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta deslizándose hasta caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas de manera protectora.

En la soledad de su hogar, los horribles sucesos del tren volvían con fuerza. El tacto nauseabundo sobre su cuerpo. El fétido aliento de aquel sujeto sobre su piel. Tenía miedo con el solo hecho de cerrar los ojos y volver a estar atrapado en el tren sin posibilidad de escapar nuevamente.

Cerró los puños, encogiéndose aún más y, llorando amargamente ante la impotencia de no poder hacer algo sobre sus recuerdos. Esa noche no tuvo las fuerzas para ir hasta su habitación, durmió en la entrada de su apartamento.

.  
.  
.

Unos persistentes golpes sobre la madera lo sacaron de la comodidad de su inconsciencia. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta ¿qué día era ese? ¿viernes o sábado? No estaba seguro, solo el malestar en sus huesos a causa de haber dormido en el recibidor le hicieron considerar que fue una mala idea.

Mejor no volver a repetirlo.

Un poco más despierto, decidió colocarse en pie para ver quién era el que lo llamaba con insistencia. -Ya voy. -respondió, cesando mágicamente los golpes sobre su puerta. Tomó el impulso para levantarse del suelo, llenando el vacío de los golpes con un fuerte alarido de dolor. Si, en definitiva era una mala idea dormir en el suelo.

-¡Ay, mi espalda! -se quejó por lo bajo, sobando la parte afectada. Ya luego se encargaría de ello.

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo. -¿Si? -pregunto sin ser consciente aún de su entorno.

-Entonces es verdad eso de que eres un caso perdido en las mañanas. -El tono burlón impreso en esas palabras lo espabilaron lo suficiente como para ver quién era su inesperado invitado.

-R-r-r-r-r...-su mente se congeló en la primera letra de su nombre, como si estuviera experimentando una clase de corto circuito. Más que sentirse asustado por su repentina visita estaba nervioso por lo sucedido horas antes y la vergüenza muy oportuna como siempre, se apodera de su cuerpo.

-Veo que fue demasiado. Pero debes ir a arreglarte, tenemos que salir de aquí en quince minutos si tienes planeado asistir a la primera clase. -Le informo Reborn, observando con detenimiento las reacciones por parte del castaño.

Esa mañana se había despertado como era usual, un par de horas antes para tener el tiempo suficiente en realizar toda su rutina: levantarse, despertar a su hermana, asearse, preparar el desayuno de ambos e ir caminando hasta la estación del tren con media hora de margen evitando así retrasos inoportunos.

En ese lapso de tiempo, rondaron en su mente los hechos del día anterior con persistencia, deteniéndose a la mitad de su camino, en donde la casa del castaño y la suya se conectaban. Si era sincero con el mismo, el haberle dejado solo la noche anterior lo llenó de gran inquietud al querer saber cómo se encontraba ¿durmió bien? ¿habrá comido? ¿siquiera estaría despierto?

Esas interrogantes fueron las que lo llevaron a estar allí de pie nuevamente, golpeando en la puerta como un loco ante la creciente ansiedad que comenzó a sentir. Aún se preguntaba ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo, había logrado despertar en él su instinto de protección? Era todo un enigma.

Ahora, al tenerlo frente a él recibiendolo medio dormido lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, respondiendo así en el proceso una de sus preguntas. Si, si había dormido, solo que no en un lugar adecuado y tenía la mente embotada por el sueño. A ese paso no iban a alcanzar el tren ni aunque corrieran por ello.

-¡TSUNA!-observó como el nombrado brinco del susto, despertando completamente.

-¡S-SI! -respondió asustado, sin poder asimilar aún lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ducha, ropa, desayuno ¡Ahora! -prácticamente le gritó, para que se pusiera en movimiento.

-¡Si señor! -aturdido por el grito, no fue consciente de cómo le cerró la puerta en la cara al azabache. Comenzando a correr en el interior de su apartamento de un lado a otro para alistarse lo más rápido posible.

La molestia en la cara de Reborn fue evidente, más lo dejo pasar teniendo en cuenta que él había sido quien llegó inadvertidamente. Se apoyó a un costado de la entrada del apartamento, esperando pacientemente a por el castaño.

Tardó exactamente quince minutos en abrirse nuevamente la puerta, dejando a la vista un Tsuna completamente despierto y listo para asistir a clases. Aunque la tostada a medio comer entre sus labios dejó en evidencia lo poco que había desayunado.

-Disculpa la demora, ya podemos irnos. -se disculpó, terminado su tostada en un par de mordiscos, limpiando de su rostro las migajas que quedaron atrás.

Una sencilla acción que solo pudo catalogar como adorable el azabache, a pesar de ser un hombre. Un detalle sin importancia para él, al momento de disfrutar su sexualidad libremente tanto con mujeres y hombres por igual. Más era algo diferente con Tsuna, no entendiendo muy bien la razón de ello.

-Vamos. -hablo el azabache, dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la estación, siendo alcanzado al poco tiempo por el castaño.

-...-Tsuna comenzó a detallar cuán hermosos era el asfalto en la carretera, los tejados de las casas de sus vecinos, hasta vio simpático al chihuahua que solía molestarlo siempre que iba tarde con tal de ocultar lo incómodo que era ese momento.

Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle a su acompañante, ya que para él, los sucesos del día anterior solo fueron un evento desafortunado en la vida de los dos «por no decir que la sensación aún permanecía con fuerza en su mente», pero terminaban allí, en donde él volvía a su rutina y la vida seguía su curso natural.

El tener al Reborn a su lado era extraño y reconfortante en partes iguales. Especialmente ahora, que su compañía lo hacía recordar la tranquilidad que poseía en su vida.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Reborn, siendo consciente de lo fácil que era entender al castaño. Era como un libro abierto. -Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo o probablemente se te va a llenar la cabeza de tonterías.

Uno de los aspectos de los que era consciente el castaño desde que conoció a Reborn: su capacidad de ser mortalmente directo. No es que lo incomodara, de hecho era una de las pocas personas que conocía que no perdían el tiempo e iban a lo realmente importante, pero no quitaba el hecho de que lo sobresaltara.

-Solamente quería saber ¿por qué? - Si Reborn le había preguntado sin rodeos entonces él le respondería de la misma manera, aunque le costara un poco el hacerlo. Necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no escapar de la profunda mirada de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué, qué? -respondió de vuelta, sin ser consciente en esta ocasión de a que se estaba refiriendo el castaño.

-¿Por qué regresaste? -No habían recorrido ni cinco manzanas y la sola pregunta había disparado su pulso ¿que le estaba sucediendo? Solo queria saber la razón.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al azabache. No es que no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que Tsuna llegara a preguntar, solo pensó que no sería tan pronto.

Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente y soltando un sonoro suspiro. -No lo sé. -respondió abriendo nuevamente los ojos, continuando su camino hacia la estación. En parte su afirmación era cierta, más lo que lo impulsaba ahora era encontrar la respuesta a esa misma interrogante.

-No había necesidad ¿lo sabes, verdad? -Tsuna ladeo su rostro sonriendo con suavidad. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero Reborn le resultaba ¿tierno? especialmente esa expresión de incredulidad que se dibujó en su rostro por unos cuantos segundos, volviendo luego a su frío semblante .

-¿Te molesto? -respondió el azabache. Mentiría si dijera que no se había ofendido ante esa respuesta y que no dudaría en molerlo a golpes por tratarlo como si fuera la peste ¡¿para que se preocupaba?! No era su asunto, pero la sonrisa que iluminó las suaves facciones del castaño aplacaron en cierta medida su enfado.

-No, no, por supuesto que no. -Tsuna negó con rapidez sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. -Solamente digo que nos hubiéramos podido encontrar en la estación. Lo dije ayer ¿recuerdas?

-No lo hubieras hecho. Por como te encontré hace poco, dudo que llegarás a tiempo. -Las palabras de Reborn solo fueron la afirmación que jamás podría negar. Sencillamente, habría optado por faltar ese día a estudiar. La única diferencia fue que él llegara a su puerta, cambiando completamente su estado anímico, curiosamente se sentía cómodo y tranquilo en su compañía.

-...-No dijo nada más, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras llegaban finalmente a la estación. Abordaron el tren y en todo su trayecto las palabras desaparecieron, sumergiendolos nuevamente en un reconfortante silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Todo el camino ambos eran conscientes de la cercanía del otro, varias miradas de aquí para allá se lanzaron entre ellos que compartían en medio de la gente.

Un sentimiento nuevo estaba naciendo entre los dos, sin planearlo, solo dejándolo fluir.

Llegaron al campus, en donde cada uno debía partir a sus respectivas clases. Tsuna se detuvo a mitad del camino, observando la espalda de Reborn que avanzaba ajeno a sus pensamientos. Nunca llego a imaginar que el solo hecho de haber vivido tan horrible experiencia pocas horas atrás, le hubiera permitido conocer a alguien como Reborn.

La paz que le transmitía, la seguridad y alegría era algo que de haber estado solo, encerrado aún en su apartamento, probablemente no se permitirá sentir libremente. Se hubiera consumido en el miedo y la desesperación, sin encontrar salida alguna a su martirio ¿y si Reborn no lo hubiera ayudado? ¿donde estaria ahora? ¿qué sería de él?

-¿Tsuna? -Detuvo el oscuro rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, volviendo la mirada, en donde Reborn se devolvió quedando al frente de él, reflejando en sus ojos la preocupación con la que lo había mirado cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

El castaño cerró sus ojos llevando una mano sobre su corazón, estrujando la tela entre sus dedos tratando de suprimir todo lo malo que hubiera sucedido de no haber sido por su salvador.

-¡¿Tsuna?! -Le llamo nuevamente el azabache, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño. La angustia de verlo en ese estado le estrujo el corazón ¡era ilógico! ¡¿por qué le preocupaba tanto su bienestar?! ¡él no era así! Eran completos desconocidos y aún así...

Tsuna negó con suavidad, sonriendo con sinceridad. Soltó el agarre de su ropa y apoyó su mano en el brazo de Reborn, mirándolo a los ojos con una intensidad que descolocó por completo al azabache.

-Gracias. -susurro con ternura, volcando sobre esa simple palabra toda la gratitud que le expresaría por siempre.

El corazón del azabache latió con dolorosa rapidez, entendiendo finalmente la razón del porqué se comportaba así con el castaño. La confirmación de un mito que jamás creyó de Colonnello a la hora de conocer a Lal, su prometida. La primera vez que se lo contó, estuvo por días riéndose en su cara.

« -Amor a primera vista ¿hablas en serio? Deja de ser tan patético por favor. Eso no existe. -respondió el azabache, riendo con sonoras carcajadas a un furioso Colonnello, totalmente ofendido por las burlas.

-Existe y te va a suceder. Cuando eso pase, el que se va a reir soy yo ¡Imbécil, kora! »

Estaba perdido. No podía creer que aquello le hubiera sucedido a él, al implacable rompecorazones de todo el campus. Solo había necesitado el incidente del tren y ahora estaba a merced de algo que no podía controlar, su corazón.

Había caído completamente enamorado de Tsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FINALMENTE ACABE! *Hace el baile de la victoria y lanza el PC lejos(???)*
> 
> Llevo una semana tratando de finalizar esta historia, pero LO HE CONSEGUIDO FINALMENTE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y todo este sufrimiento por andar haciendo promesas, we. Tendré que controlar a mi imaginación la próxima vez.
> 
> Algo tiernito que admito tuvo un inicio bastante feo, pero asi me salio, nada que hacer. 
> 
> Ahora huyo para los otros shot que tengo pendientes. Ciao~
> 
> MarhayaXs


	3. Terquedad [Marzo]

A finales del mes de febrero y principios de mayo sucede un evento especial en Japón en donde florecen los árboles de cerezo en todo su esplendor, es mejor conocido como el Hanami.

 

Festividad que como el Décimo, era una de las pocas celebraciones que se podía permitir en la privacidad de su vida. En ese tiempo Tsuna dejaba libres a sus guardianes y aprovechaba para viajar en secreto a su país de origen con la firme intención de visitar a su madre por una semana completa de descanso.

 

Había alistado sus cosas en secreto, terminando la documentación que tenía acumulada de meses y dejando todo en orden para no levantar sospechas de nadie. Especialmente de cierto asesino, que para esas fechas se encontraba en misión.

 

En esta ocasión el hecho de buscar refugio en su hogar, era una de las maneras en las que podía tomar el tiempo necesario para procesar las desconcertantes palabras que recibió por parte de su tutor.

 

—Décimo. —Había entrado el azabache con paso imponente a su oficina días atrás, interrumpiendo la reunión que llevaba a cabo. Detuvo su conversación con el jefe de seguridad de la mansión, calibrando con su mirada la importancia que debían tener las palabras del sicario, que lentamente dejaba filtrar sus intenciones asesinas con el pobre hombre frente a él, por el simple hecho de estar respirando.

 

—Hablaremos más tarde. Por ahora, puedes retirarte.

 

—Con su permiso, Décimo. —Dichas estas palabras el hombre prácticamente escapó de la oficina, dejando a los dos en un pesado ambiente.

 

— ¿A qué debo tu intempestiva visita, Reborn? Según recuerdo, estabas en medio de una misión en compañía de Colonnello.

 

— ¿Es verdad? —Ni siquiera lo dejó continuar, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos con su fría pregunta.

 

— ¿Qué cosa?

 

—No te burles de mí, Tsuna ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con alguien? —soltó de golpe el sicario, dejando aturdido al castaño ¿De qué estaba hablando? Su expresión fue suficiente para que un pequeño sonido de fastidio escapara de la boca del azabache, quien hecho una fiera por alguna extraña razón dio media vuelta dejando la oficina con prontitud.

 

— ¿Pero que...? —Dejo la pregunta sin terminar, suspendida en el aire. Tomó su móvil, en donde marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Solo tuvo que esperar dos pitidos, antes de que la voz familiar que tan bien conocía le respondiera con tranquilidad. — ¿Sucede algo, Tsuna?

 

—Dime la verdad ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —pregunto, dejando entrever la pesada carga que sabía su amigo sin ser consciente había puesto sobre sus hombros.

 

—Nada. Lo juro por mi vida. En esta ocasión sea lo que sea que te está sucediendo, no he tenido nada que ver.

 

— ¿Estás seguro, Enma? Porque acabo de tener a Reborn en mi oficina hecho una fiera y salió corriendo sabrá Dios a donde.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto genuinamente curioso el capo.

 

—Que si estaba saliendo con alguien y a menos que tengas micrófonos en casa, lo debió escuchar de alguien más.

 

—...—El silencio se apoderó momentáneamente de la línea. — ¿Enma?

 

—Bueno... Tal vez, si tuve que ver. Pero no de la manera en la que tú crees.

 

—Por favor, explícate. —rogó el castaño.

 

—Bueno, estaba hablando con Skull acerca de que ya era tiempo de que salieras con alguien, le comente que hace un par de días lo hablamos al respecto y que ya tenías a alguien en mente.

 

—Dime que no le dijiste nada más. —El castaño sintió como la angustia estaba trepando lentamente por su garganta.

 

—Sabes que no lo haría, pero creo que eso explica porque llegó tan golpeado esta mañana a nuestra cita.

 

—Oh, dios mío. —Exclamó con cansancio el joven capo.

 

—Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos esto te facilitará las cosas.

 

—No cuentes con ello, especialmente ahora. Hasta que no se calme estará acechando a todo el personal en la mansión, buscando a alguien con quien desquitarse. —Y para afirmar sus predicciones, una serie de explosiones y estallidos resonaron por todo el lugar. — ¿Estas escuchando? Aquí vamos de nuevo.

 

—Buena suerte con ello. Yo iré a seguir consintiendo a mi pobre inmortal.

 

Corto la llamada, con una mezcla de frustración y molestia a partes iguales. Solo le quedaban pocos días antes de partir a Japón y no pensaba dejar que las cosas se salieran más de control. Haciendo uso de su poder como el Décimo, volcó sobre el sicario la misión más larga que pudo encontrar, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que sus amados planes no se fueran directamente al caño.

 

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Tsuna! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —Se quejó el azabache una vez se enteró de su asignación fuera del país por varios meses.

 

—Puedo y lo haré. Así que hasta que te calmes y pienses racionalmente, hablaremos. De lo contrario te recomiendo que te enfoques en terminar tu misión.

 

—Es que no lo entiendes. —respondió el sicario, perdiendo el control sobre sus palabras.

 

—Lo entendería si hablaras conmigo ¿Es que acaso es mucho pedir, Reborn?

 

El silencio inundó el lugar por unos eternos minutos en donde las miradas de ambos chocaron entre sí.

 

—No puedes salir con nadie. —respondió finalmente el asesino. —Espera por mí y hablaremos de esto cuando regrese. —fue lo último que dijo al recuperar un poco del control de sus emociones y que su mirada fuera cubierta por la sombra de su fedora al salir de su oficina.

 

Debía admitir que conociendo la terquedad de su tutor, era probable que terminara una misión que estaba prevista para meses en solo unos cuantos días. Así que nada más verlo partir, adelantó sus planes, viajando de inmediato a Japón.

 

Aún le costaba entender ese arranque de ira tan repentino por parte del azabache. De hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía perder los nervios por algo que a sus ojos era inevitable que sucediera. Pero no por ello pensaba dejar de lado todo lo que tenía planeado antes de esa declaración, que le fue persiguiendo todo el camino hasta llegar a su hogar.

 

Luego de varias horas de trayecto en donde trato de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, fue recibido por los amorosos brazos de su madre que siendo ya consciente de su visita en días posteriores, se dedicó a hablar con él todo ese día. Recorrieron con tranquilidad las calles de Namimori, disfrutando de la belleza que las flores de cerezo le daban al lugar.

 

Momentos así era en los que Tsuna agradece poder escapar de todos sus deberes y volver a ser una persona normal, en medio de la multitud con sus preocupaciones que ahora sencillamente eran eclipsadas por el espectáculo que disfrutarían por unos cuantos meses.

 

Sin darse cuenta, con su prolongada estadía en Japón, el joven capo olvidó la existencia de cierto individuo que a los tres días de él haber partido, regresaba de su misión con la intención de hablar con él. Más fue una sorpresa el no encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

 

Esto solo empeoró las cosas y ahora estaba siendo cazado por el azabache, esperando la oportunidad para poner sus manos sobre él y castigarlo como se merecía por hacerlo enfadar.

 

— ¡Achu! —exclamó el capo, mientras ayudaba a su madre en la cocina.

 

—Ara, ara~ Tsu-kun ¿Será que vas a atrapar un resfriado?

 

—No, no creo madre. —sonrió con dulzura hacia la mujer para no preocuparla, más no por ello la espeluznante sensación que recorrió de punta a punta su cuerpo desapareció.

 

Continúo cocinando, tratando de mantener a raya su híper intuición que trataba de advertirle sobre el peligro que se aproximaba más la termino haciendo a un lado. Por primera vez había decidido no prestarle atención.

 

Que conste que lo intento.

 

Tardó exactamente tres horas el azabache en conocer la ubicación actual del castaño. Dos horas más en amenazar a unas cuantas personas para que lo llevarán a su destino y para el final del tercer día de las vacaciones del Décimo, el asesino había llegado al hogar Sawada.

 

Era de madrugada y todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, más siendo él el mejor asesino del mundo usó sus habilidades para colarse al interior de la vivienda.

 

La mañana del cuarto día llegó y con ello el castaño recién se despertaba a causa de la luz que se filtraba por su ventana. Retrocedió en el tiempo, cuando solamente fue un estudiante de secundaria que debía batallar con las cobijas para poder levantarse y llegar en un corto plazo a estudiar. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, siendo en un inicio renuente finalmente podía decir que disfrutaba plenamente de lo que hacía.

 

Más ahora, en esos momentos en donde estaba en unas vacaciones auto obsequiadas, no tenía a nadie que lo fastidiara, estaba cómodo entre sus sábanas y a pesar del peso extra sobre su costado, no existía ningún otro lugar en donde quisiera estar en esos instantes.

 

Aún adormilado, el peso extra era algo con lo que no recordara dormir la noche anterior. Probablemente fuera Natsu. En los últimos años prefería salir del anillo para pasear libremente o estar siempre atento a su cielo, lo cual sería muy normal si no fuera ahora aún más grande que el mismo Bester de Xanxus.

 

—N-natsu. —murmuró por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras al momento de hablar. —Muévete por favor o me vas a terminar rompiendo las costillas. 

 

Sin embargo, en vez de lograr que el peso desapareciera, este se aferró a él, como si lo estuviera apretando con la firme intención de asfixiarlo en el proceso.

 

—N-natsu. —se quejo nuevamente.

 

—Cierra la boca, dame-Tsuna. Antes de que decida golpearte por ser tan ruidoso en la mañana.

 

—... —Si antes estaba adormilado, ahora se hallaba completamente despierto. El color desapareció de su rostro y con el terror corriendo por su sistema, inclinó su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo encontrando a nadie más que el asesino número uno del mundo, aferrado a su cuerpo como si fuera su peluche personal.

 

En primer momento, no grito. Al segundo, tampoco. No era idiota y apreciaba su vida lo suficiente como para no querer provocar la ira de un adormilado Reborn que suspiraba con suavidad contra su pecho, sumergiéndose nuevamente en la tierra de los sueños.

 

Se mantuvo alerta un par de minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado. Bufo por lo bajo volviendo su atención al techo de su habitación, armándose de paciencia para las próximas horas en las que iba a estar en la cama postrado en contra de su voluntad.

 

O hasta que Reborn decidiera despertar.

 

El tiempo pasó lentamente, casi como si se tratara de una nueva clase de tortura que se le hubiera impuesto a su persona ¡¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir un descanso lejos de todos?! ¿De Reborn? Especialmente de él.

 

No es que lo odiara, porque era su mentor. La primera persona que lo vio por lo que realmente valía y a pesar de sus espartanos entrenamientos con sus malos modos, fue el que lo rescato de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumergido. El asesino se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida.

 

Luego de que su maldición fuera rota, comenzó a crecer de manera paulatina y él con el tiempo tomó el mando de Vongola, fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre los dos. No en un mal sentido, solo se convirtió en algo curioso.

 

Al principio lo asumió como parte del cambio en las actitudes al crecer del azabache. En el transcurso de sus primeros años permanecía apegado a él, a pesar de seguirlo tratando con esa manera tan suya de ser. Si estaba en reuniones, con sus guardianes, con jefes o con cualquier otra persona, el sicario exigía de su completa atención sentándose en su regazo, vigilando todo lo que hacía o decía desde su cómodo lugar.

 

Cuando adquirió una apariencia de un niño de doce años, se desapego de él tomando misiones por aquí y por allá, más continuaba a su alrededor. Especialmente cuando se encontraba solo, era plenamente consciente de la mirada acechadora de su tutor hacia su persona. Era espeluznante, más llegó a pensar que al momento de entrar en la madurez nuevamente, toda esta atención desmedida que le demandaba el azabache se iría y entonces volvería a sus viejas andanzas con sus múltiples parejas, volviendo así todo a la normalidad.

 

Pasaron tres años y el asesino llegó a sus veintes. Efectivamente él retomó sus relaciones y dejó respirar finalmente al capo, más la ausencia de este le pasó factura de una manera que jamás imaginó, llevándolo a tener la necesidad de buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras. Le daba gracia que los papeles se hubieran intercambiado.

 

Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que era el momento de encontrar una pareja, una lo suficientemente buena como para que le hiciera olvidar al asesino. Tenía claro que no era para él,  pero por más que lo hablara consigo mismo sabía que era una batalla perdida.

 

Los sentimientos que le profesaba al asesino, eran algo que debía acabar.

 

Buscando ayuda en su más fiel confidente, le contó sus pesares a su mejor amigo Enma y ahora, estaba atrapado entre los brazos de su mayor delirio. Definitivamente debía solucionar aquello de una u otra manera. Para cuando volvió la mirada al reloj de mesa, observó que eran más de las once de la mañana, tenía que levantarse o su madre podría llegar en cualquier momento.

 

—Tsu-kun, buenos días ¡Es hora de levantarse! —La mujer llamó a la puerta de su hijo, entrando con esa felicidad suya, que se esfumó al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en su presencia.

 

«Bueno, ya las cosas no pueden ser peor» pensó el castaño, ante lo que su madre debería estar imaginando y él no tendría ninguna posibilidad de defender lo indefendible ¿Como explicar que el sicario que dormitaba sobre él, se había colado a su cama a quien sabe que hora de la madrugada y habían terminado así?

 

—El desayuno está listo, querido. Te espero abajo. —Se limitó a decir la castaña, mientras una juguetona sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios y salía de la habitación. «¡Trágame tierra!» Eran los tristes pensamientos del castaño mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus ojos, mortificándose por la clase de cosas que ahora si sabía ya no tenía oportunidad de rebatir a su progenitora.

 

Después de quince minutos batallando para que su pulpo tutor lo soltara sin despertar, bajo a desayunar. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a su madre con la comida para tres personas esperando sobre la mesa y ella cruzada de brazos a la cabecera, mirándolo fijamente reclamando por una explicación.

 

Se hizo el desentendido, sentándose a la mesa y agradeciendo por los alimentos comenzó a comer.

 

—Así que~ —Comenzó hablando la castaña. — ¿Tu prometido?

 

No alcanzo a pasar el primer bocado, cuando ya estaba tosiendo de manera repetitiva, tratando de respirar nuevamente. — ¡M-Mamá! —Se quejó el castaño, con los ojos llorosos por atorarse con la comida.

 

— ¿Qué? Solo decía. Como nunca me has presentado a ninguna de tus prometidas y ahora amaneces con un hombre en tu habitación.

 

—Mamá, no es lo que crees. —respondió con rapidez, mientras la castaña lo miraba con cara de « ¿En serio, querido?» —Se trata de... de Reborn.

 

— ¿Reborn-kun, tu pequeño tutor? Sí que ha crecido en estos años que no nos hemos visto. —«Si supieras, madre» fue el pensamiento del capo. Más la sonrisa de la mujer al saber de quién se trataba, solamente se hizo más grande y luminosa.

 

—Entonces eso lo explica todo. —Explicó la mujer, levantándose de la mesa luego de desayunar.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? —No entendía el castaño las palabras de su madre.

 

—Estas feliz y totalmente enamorado de él ¿verdad? —contestó la mujer desde la cocina.

 

— ¿Q-qué qué? —comenzó a reír de manera histérica el castaño ¿tanto se le notaba?

 

—Mi amor, puedo ser despistada a veces pero soy tu madre y te conozco. —respondió feliz, dejando sin palabras al castaño. Por primera vez lo había tomado por completa sorpresa. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, ocultando así su rostro entre sus manos suspirando con fuerza. Reacción que solo hizo reír a la mujer.  —No te mortifiques corazón. De mi parte no diré nada.

 

Entonces, tan silencioso como era apareció el azabache adormilado, apreciando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él: el capo avergonzado desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de las orejas y la matriarca Sawada riendo divertida. —Ara~ Buenos días Reborn-kun, el desayuno está listo.

 

A la sola mención del asesino, el castaño saltó como un resorte de su silla colocándose en pie. —Te ayudo madre. —dijo mientras salía corriendo con dirección a la cocina. Reacción que se le hizo bastante curiosa al azabache, pero estaba aún con los sentidos ligeramente adormecidos. Un efecto secundario al estar en un ambiente confortable y familiar, bajaba sus defensas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

 

—Buenos días, Mamma. —saludo el asesino en italiano, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la mesa para desayunar. «Ah, la buena comida de Mamma» pensó mientras daba un suspiro de satisfacción de su paladar.

 

—Me alegra volver a verte. Haz crecido tanto que pensé que eras...

 

— ¡Mamá, por favor! —Le cortó el capo, rojo de la vergüenza. Cosa que llamó la atención del asesino, despertando por completo y afilando sus sentidos para seguir la conversación.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpó la mujer entre risas. —Pero ha pasado tiempo.

 

—Si. —respondió el azabache ya en japonés. —Lamento el tiempo que ha pasado y no he pasado a saludar como es debido.

 

—No te preocupes, imagino que has estado por el mundo ocupado con el deber de educar a más chicos problemáticos como mi Tsuna. —« ¿porque no me muero y ya?» Pensaba avergonzado el capo, terminando de lavar los platos.

 

—Sí, bastante problemáticos. —La manera en la que dijo esto último, dejo en claro la molestia que se filtraba en la voz del asesino. Necesitaba buscar la manera de evitar quedar a solas con el asesino a como diera lugar, más su madre tenía otros planes.

 

—Pero me alegra que hayas venido. Tsuna y yo pensábamos hacer un pequeño picnic en el parque para disfrutar el Hanami  en familia como todos los años ¿quieres acompañarnos?

 

—Por supuesto. —Respondió el azabache sin dudar, sepultando así las últimas esperanzas del castaño de escapar de las garras de su tutor.

 

—Perfecto, entonces mientras Tsuna y yo hacemos los preparativos ¿porque no vas a tomar un baño y relajarte? Tengo entendido que llegaste muy tarde y aún debes estar cansado. Ve y te avisare cuando estemos listos. —respondió Nana, mientras su hijo utilizaba el borde del mesón para mantenerse en pie.

 

—Grazie, mamma. Tomare su palabra y estaré esperando. —dijo el asesino, tomando los platos y llevándolos hasta la cocina, en donde aún el castaño batallaba para mantener el equilibrio, sin mostrar ninguna expresión que lo delatara en frente de su tutor. —Y tú y yo, tenemos una conversación pendiente. No lo olvides. —susurro el azabache en el oído del capo antes de retirarse.

 

En el momento en que sintió que ya no se encontraba en la primera planta, el moreno se dejó caer en el suelo por la presión ¡Dios! Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la debilidad se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

 

—Ara~ ¿necesitas ayuda, Tsu-kun? —preguntó su madre risueña, extendiendo su mano en dirección a su hijo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

 

— ¿Porque hiciste eso? —Hablo por lo bajo, temiendo que el azabache estuviera cerca para escucharlo.

 

— ¿Acaso quieres que deje a un invitado solo en casa? —levantó una ceja su madre, aparentemente sin comprender la angustia de su hijo. En definitiva, era la mejor madre del mundo, pero muy despistada.

 

—No te preocupes cariño, verás que hoy será un gran día. Confía en mí. —Le hizo un pequeño guiño a su hijo, que no terminaba de entender las acciones de su madre. Entre los dos prepararon la comida y demás cosas necesarias para el picnic que más rápido de lo que hubiera querido el capo sucedió.

 

Estaban de camino al parque en donde tanto Nana como él disfrutaban del hermoso espectáculo de los árboles en flor año tras año. En donde ya varias personas tenían sus propios preparativos para disfrutar de una buena comida al aire libre. Buscaron el lugar más apartado libre de todo el tumulto de gente, extendieron el mantel y acomodaron sus cosas, finalmente listos para disfrutar de su tarde.

 

Todo sería igual a los años anteriores, en donde comía, hablaba con su madre y reían juntos, lejos del estrés de su trabajo. Solo que ahora las vivencias se modificaban a causa del factor extra que representaba la furiosa mirada que le dedicaba el asesino a él. Capaz de que si las miradas mataran, en esos momentos su cuerpo estaría como un colador.

 

—Bueno chicos, voy por unas bebidas y ya vuelvo. —Soltó de imprevisto la castaña y antes de que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar para ofrecerse a acompañarla, esta partió con prontitud, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. En ese momento, el castaño sintió como el terror comenzaba a circular por su sistema en donde se hacía cada vez peor ante la siniestra sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del asesino.

 

—Finalmente solos, Tsuna. —corto el silencio el azabache, mientras tomaba un bocadillo. Disfrutando de la repentina palidez del castaño.

 

—Si. —Respondió, encontrando muy interesante las migajas que estaban sobre el mantel.

 

—Por cierto, gracias por la misión. Fue muy entretenida hacerla en menos de tres días. —dijo con ironía el asesino, levantándose de su lugar. Cosa que puso en alerta al capo, que levanto automáticamente la mirada, siguiendo las acciones del azabache que terminó por sentarse a su lado. 

 

—Ahora me vas a decir la verdad ¿estas saliendo con alguien? —hablo con una octava mas baja su voz, dejando entrever la mezcla de molestia que la sola pregunta le causaba.

 

— ¿Porque debería decirte eso? —respondió a la defensiva el castaño. Grave error. Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la mirada del asesino se estrechaba en una muda advertencia para decirle que no estaba para juegos, viéndose forzado a desviar la mirada. —De todas maneras si llega a suceder, serás el primero en saberlo ¿verdad?

 

— Tsuna. —hablo el azabache. —Mírame.

 

— ¿Para qué? —respondió nervioso.

 

—Mírame, Tsuna. —repitió en un tono que no dejaba lugar alguno a una negación. Cerró los ojos en acto de reflejo y suspirando para darse valor, abrió nuevamente los ojos volviendo su mirada al asesino. Quedando petrificado ante lo que observo.

 

—Non voglio che tu esca con nessuno, che guardi qualcuno, nemmeno per determinare la spazzatura che ti si avvicina per attirare l'attenzione. Guardami, Tsuna. Guardami solo, come ho fatto per tutto questo tempo con te (1). —habló con pasión, observando cómo el rubor se apoderaba del rostro del castaño. —È mio, mio paradiso. Perché ti amo, Tsuna.(2)

 

Se quedó sin aliento, sin saber si lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad o un efecto secundario de estar rodeado de la magia del Hanami. Sabía que debía responder algo, cualquier cosa. Pero su cerebro no colaboraba, estaba hecho un lío completo, sumando a eso la devastadora sonrisa que le dedicó el azabache ante su reacción quedó completamente a su merced.

 

Y entonces, el suave roce de unos labios sobre los suyos acabó con todos los fantasmas que lo mortificaban «No serás correspondido» «No es correcto» «jamás te corresponderá» Todo esos pensamientos quedaron silenciados por el sabor a café de los labios ajenos. — ¿Lo serás, Tsuna? —pregunto el asesino.

 

—...—Realmente no creía poder articular una respuesta adecuada en esos momentos, solo pudo asentir en repetidas ocasiones sintiendo como lagrimas se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos. En definitiva, ese día se había convertido en una de las fechas más importantes del capo. Una que con el paso de los años, viajaría junto a su esposo para celebrarla como si fuera la primera vez.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

(1): No quiero que salgas con nadie, que mires a nadie, ni siquiera determines a alguna de las basuras que se te acercan por algo de atención. Mírame, Tsuna. Mírame solo a mí, como lo he hecho todo este tiempo contigo.

 

(2): Se mío, mi cielo. Porque te amo, Tsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viviendo al limite, para entregar el capitulo del mes de marzo. 
> 
> Niños, no hagan eso >:v
> 
> Ciao
> 
> Marhayaxs

**Author's Note:**

> Casi que no lo logro, pero finalmente aquí está el "songfic" Correspondiente al reto de Enero del desafío. No estoy segura si se entiende bien de qué va el asunto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es el prólogo de una de mis historias pos... 
> 
> Vamos a hacer de que si se entiende XD
> 
> Inspirada en la canción Mitternacht - E nomine
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> GreenAppleMX


End file.
